Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of computer systems and specifically in the field of server side execution of computer programs.
Related Art
Add-ons are sets of computing instructions that are used to extend the functionality of or otherwise augment a computer program. Add-ons are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, an Adobe Reader® add-on may be used to enable Microsoft word to print to a .pdf file, or to enable a browser to view .pdf files. Add-ons are popular in on-line video games. For example, the popular multi-player on-line game World of Warcraft® has available hundreds of add-ons that can be used to enhance game play. These add-ons are typically provided by third parties. To add an add-on to a computer program a user downloads the add-on from a website and installs the add-on in an appropriate directory on the user's computer. As used herein, the term “add-on” is used to refer to optional computing instructions configured to extend the functionality of a computer program, where the add-on is developed specifically for the computer program. An add-on may be developed by a third-party or by the developer of the computer program. Some computer programs are configured to look for add-ons in specific directories. Add-ons are distinguished from other software utilities, such as printer drivers, in that they are configured to augment a specific program. Add-ons are sometimes referred to as “plug-ins.”
Add-on data is data included with, generated or organized by an add-on. For example, in a video game add-on data may include the locations of objects within a game, inventory information, records of purchases and sales, auction house data, characteristics of non-player characters, maps, historically information, audio data, event timing information, and/or the like.
Computer programs often include computing instructions or an application programming interface (API) configured for communication between the computer program and an add-on. For example, it is common for a computer program to be configured to look in a specific directory for add-ons. This directory can be a subdirectory of a directory in which the computer program is stored.